


Unburdened

by tjs_whatnot



Series: Drunken Shenanigans and The Stories It Tells [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Stryker is dead.Now what?





	Unburdened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> Took a few nights of imbibing, but hey, it is DONE! Thanks for the prompt and pairing. It's probably painfully obvious that I've never written them before and that my knowledge of X-Men canon is shoddy at best.

The wind settled and Logan sighed and only half-heartedly attempted to break out of the chains restraining him to the bed. With the house settling, and the debris finally landing outside, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would be there and he knew she’d like the honor of releasing him from his shackles.So he waited.

He was almost done waiting by the time she flew in, hovered over him like the dramatic diva she was. “Took you long enough,” he hissed, again straining against his restraints, this time for her benefit.

Ororo floated down and once she touched the earth, the spell was broken and she was no longer Storm, the bringer of wind, hail and thunder and again just a women, just a person who was his everything.

“I had to make sure.”

“And you’re sure?” he asked as she approached.

“He’s dead.”

He sighed, letting out a deep breath he’d felt he’d been holding his entire life. “You saw him?”

“Yes. Saw what was left of him. Stryker is dead.” 

She worked off his restraints and he retracted his claws. “What was left of him?”

“Enough to identify,but less than enough to know with absolute certainty that he’ll never be put back together, never do anymore damage.” 

“I wanted it to be me.”

She took the deep breath of someone who’d had this argument too many times. “I know you did, that’s why you couldn’t. Why it couldn’t be you.”

He sat up. “Remind me again, why?”

“Because for me, it was just clean up, ridding the world of another villain who needed to be eradicated, exterminated. I’m sleeping fine tonight.” She kissed him. “Better than fine.But for you? It would have haunted you, lived with you. It meant too much to you.”

“You mean too much to me,” he said, kissing her. Forcing all his arguments and agreements from his mind for now. He wanted to revel in the feeling that it was over. Finally. Truly over. “I need to see him.”

She sighed. “I knew you were going to say that.” But, she didn’t protest, instead, she stood up and reached for his hand to help him to his feet. He let her.

She let the wind carry them to the clearing where just recently, trees had stood. Now they lay strewn. He followed the path of the tornado’s destruction to where Stryker was just as she had described. Torn asunder. Logan gasped as he imagined the storm, _His_ Storm, ripping him apart.

He was grateful that Ororo was still holding him up, because he went completely boneless as he saw what was left of him. He felt he could float away himself, so weightless, so… unburdened.

He was free. His dark purpose complete.

“Now what?” he said, not meaning to say it aloud.

She squeezed his hand as he brought it to her lips. Kissing each knuckle, each blade’s dent.

“Anything. Anywhere.”


End file.
